Burning Feelings
by favorite.ink.pen
Summary: Right now Sasuke... I just want to be alone... I'm just so lost... and confused.... Oneshot SasuSaku


**Burning Feelings**

**One Shot**

A man stood in a quiet room and slowly picked up a picture._ 'They sure are growing aren't they? If only you can watch them grow Jiraiya, but your in a better place now, where Naruto can look up to when he needs you. They're becoming more responsible and mature than when they were genin. But as time files, pain must be endured.' _The tall and slim man traced his thumb over the figure in the middle, she had a smile and stood between two glaring boys.

"Kakashi?! Oh good you here. Lady Tsunade wants to hear your final decision." Shizune held a piglet in her arms and she was breathing heavily.

"My final decision huh? My mind was already set for a month now. I kept her away from the team for sometime now just to see how everybody will react and they seem fine although they don't know about it... Sakura may become an official ANBU squad leader." Kakashi's dark eyes traveled to the window and looked at the slightly orange sky. It was getting late, Kakashi noted.

"Alright I'l report this to Lady Tsunade." Shizune disappeared in a dozen smoke.

Kakashi looked back at the photo of his team. Back in the Hokage tower Shizune has finally told Tsunade, the current hokage, of the decision made that Sakura be an ANBU leader.

"You know what this means right Lady Tsunade?"

"Sigh... yeah I know Shizune. It hasn't been that long since her parents and brother died, I'm sure this is a burden on her. But she will replace her parents place. As ANBU captain."

"Wait... I don't know why, but this feels just like..."

"The Uchiha's circumstance. Sakura looked up to her brother and for him to turn his back like this... as a traitor and went against his parents who had high expectations from him. Just like Itachi Uchiha, right? But... instead Sieg and Tsuki went to find him, but although they didn't fail to bring their own son down they put their life at stake. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss them. Sieg and Tsuki were one of the mosst trustworthy ninja put there and besides Sieg was my drinking buddy!" Tsunade laughed as she reminiced.

"Oh Lady Tsunade."

"We have to give her some time, I now that she's unhappy right now and that's bad for a leader right? Shizune what's the matter?" Tsunade asked Shizune who was looked at the sky.

"I don't know... I just felt that... something was going to happen with Kakashi's team.

"You worry too much Shizune! You need to lighten up and enjoy some of my sake!"

"Oh Lady Tsunade..."

Forest:

_'Naruto... you loser... Jeez I don't even know why I'm waiting for an obnoxious knuckle head like you.'_

"Sas..Sasuke! Ahaha, sorry I'm j.. just tired.. is .. all." Naruto was sweating and breathing heavily and his legs quaked to the ground.

"What's with you? You ask me come out here so late, then I come here and come late, and now you tire and won't even tell me why you asked me out here in the first place. I'm outta here." Sasuke began to walk back to the town.

"No, wait Sasuke! I ran all the way here you know! I need to breathe! Listen!" Sasuke simply ignored him.

"It's... it's about Sakura! She's missing!" Sasuke then stopped walking and stared into the ground. "I know your an arrogant and egotistic jerk, but I thought I'd be kind and tell you."

"Why.. why is she missing? Has she been all this time?"

"Sakura's parents and brother are... dead. Her brother, Gale, he.. he's a traitor. He betrayed their trust. Sh... she looked up to him and admired him, but... he killed her mom and dad. He went down along with them. They were heroes too. I think she's confused and sad right now. I looked for her everywhere! I can't find her, normally I wouldn't even come to you, but I've run out of options."

Sasuke's fist began to bleed as he clutched onto them. Sasuke ran fast and tried to look for her.

"Sasuke! That bastard! This is the last time I explain anything to him again! Tch... Explain something expecting to have a reply and he's just going to make a run for it." Naruto mumbled as he tried to regain his energy.

Sasuke ran all over Kanoha's streets until night finally came.

'Sakura... where are you!? Dammit!' He turned his head to right.

'Maybe I'm kind of like you too Sasuke, maybe we're similar just by a little bit.'

'Don't kid around Sakura.'

Sasuke ran back to the forest and huffed as his chakra was beginning to run low.

'You know Sasuke... cherry blossoms are really fragile, they fall to the ground really easy.'

Sasuke looked around "Sakura!"

'Cherry blossoms... don't live forever. They have very short lives.'

"Where are you! This isn't like you at all!"

Sasuke kept running until he saw something glowing ahead of him.

"Sakura.." he whispered. "Sakura!"

"S... Sasuke..." Sakura looked at him shocked as she didn't expect to see him.

"Sakura!"

Sakura started to run away from him.

"sakura wait!" Sasuke chased her. Normally could catch up to her but he lacked the energy to run faster.

"Sakura! Don't go!"

'I.. can't let him catch up to me. I just can't I'm sorry Sasuke... I'm really weak inside.'

Sasuke caught up bit by bit until he finally caught her arms.

"No, Sasuke! Please let me go!"

Sasuke hugged her as she tried to detach herself from him. Sasuke nuzzled in her hair. It's been awhile since they saw each other.

"No, Sakura stop being stubborn."

"I..I'm just so confused right now! I don't know what to do. I'm breaking apart and there's nothing I can't do anything about it . Right now Sasuke... I just want to be alone... I'm just so lost... and confused..." Tears welled in her eyes and she cried on his shoulder.

"Just... just shut up and listen to me will you?"

Sakura continued to weep. "Your right. We are the same... I didn't want to accept that there was someone else who felt the same pain that I felt. You know... you don't have to suffer alone Sakura. Just... just don't run away from me like that again. Stay here with me and you don't have to be alone, and leave everything to me okay. And Sakura?"

"hmm?"

"This is the first time I've talked like this, but I felt rejected when you ran from me. Don't ever run away from me again okay, know I already said this, but don't okay? And if you tell Naruto this I swear I'll make your life a living misery."

"Hehe okay Sasuke."

A/N: I really need to redo this because I feel that it lacked details. Anyway please leave a review! Thank you.


End file.
